An Act of Love
by starmini
Summary: Natsu has spent 10 years working at the House of Myths as a male prostitute, suppressing his emotions in order to survive the pleasure house. When a strange guest offers him a deal that could mean his freedom, he takes it. As he sets out on his final job, he must remember love is just a myth or risk losing his one chance at freedom. -Nalu, Jerza
1. Chapter 1

Natsu stood at the end of the line, shoulder-to-shoulder with other half-naked men, facing two vastly different women. The taller of the two wore a low cut, satin dress which hugged her gangly body in an unflattering manner. Besides being ill-fitting, the dress was also the unfortunate color of puke green which did nothing to improve the woman's pasty complexion. Her accessories included long strands of dull pearls that hung from her thin neck and an oriental fan she used to gesture toward the line of men, causing the pink feather boa draping her wide shoulders to hang unevenly. The black locks of her hair were tugged back and twisted up, held together by a heavily tarnished silver pin. The woman's appearance was ghastly, yet unfortunately familiar to Natsu. Her name was Daphne Lisko, but to all "employed" at the House of Myths, they addressed her solely as Madame. To each other, they called her Mad.

Unable to look at Madame for too long without feeling a stir of emotions better left unacknowledged, Natsu looked down at his feet. He focused on the black veins racing through the white marble floor. A dark void of calm resettled inside of him as he emptied his thoughts, suppressing his emotions. Despite intimately knowing how despicable a person Madame truly was, he couldn't hate her. More like, he couldn't afford to feel the hate he had for her. Not if he wanted to survive, that is. To feel anything in this place was dangerous— a valuable and crucial lesson he had learned ten years ago, the first among many.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Madame's heels clicked loudly as she led the other woman to the men stationed at the opposite end of the line. Natsu kept his eyes forward, unconcerned with trying to figure out who the second woman was. Her presence here already told him what he needed to know. Though they all varied in wealth, status, and background, all who came seeking Madame's Myths were united by their shared hunger to experience one for themselves. The fact that Madame had ordered all the Myths within the House to be present for this guest, coupled with the glint of greed shining out of Madame's squinting eyes, told him that the woman was disgustingly rich.

There were thirty-two other men in the line with Natsu. Prior to the guests arrival, they had been personally arranged by Madame in what she claimed by degree of preference. Being the last in the row didn't offend Natsu in the slightest for two reasons. One. He didn't allow himself to feel that emotion. Two. He was only in the line for show. If this guest wasn't an astronomical scale of wealthy, he would have spent the night the same way he had spent every night—on the arm of some woman, playing the role she had paid for him to play. Then, when her hour of make believe was over, he would climb to Madame's room to commence his nightly horror. Out of the thirty-three Myths, he was the only one upon whom Madame personally called.

Some of the other Myths thought he was fortunate for being Madame's pet. However, Natsu didn't see it that way. During the day, Madame would screech and bark orders to him like the other Myths as they prepared for their nightly roles. At night, she would breathe sickly nothings into his ear, while she forced him to use his training to please her. Instead of an array of strangers whose faces he could forget like whispers of smoke, her face illuminated his consciousness entirely. He knew every haunting detail. If he shut his eyes briefly, all the unspeakable things connected to the haunting image of her face would flash before him. There was no escape from it.

Surprisingly, the guest now stood in front of a man three down from Natsu. Had she really passed over so many Myths? Just what was this woman looking for? He watched as the woman leaned in toward the Myth in front of her and whispered something into his ear before stepping back.

"Yes," the Myth replied.

The woman nodded and moved on to the next man, repeating the same action. Natsu risked a glance at Madame to get a grasp of the situation. Though a smile persisted, her lips puckered in the middle and her eyes widened largely as she forced herself to keep her fake smile plastered onto her face. Madame had dealt with her share of picky guests, but it seemed this woman was an exception. The woman was not supposed to have come this far down the line, but then there she was, standing in front of him.

The guest was tall, just a few inches shorter than Madame. Her hair was a deep scarlet red, pulled back into a neat ponytail that fell down her back. Instead of a dress, she wore a black tailored suit, with a crisp white shirt underneath and a red tie that matched her bright hair. He was a little taken aback by her appearance. It wasn't typical for women to wear men's clothing, but he assumed her wealth allowed the woman the comfort to do so.

"So, which one of my Myths will have the honor of your company tonight?" Madame stepped in as the woman leaned in toward Natsu. Her voice shook as she tried to persuade the guest away from Natsu. He just stared ahead, not caring what happened.

The guest paused, looking back at Madame. "Is he not one of your Myths?"

"He is, but this one is...this one is no good. I'm sure you'll much prefer one of the other candidates here. Pashuc, come, and—"

"That's quite alright," she interrupted, cutting Madame off. "I'm about to make my decision." With that, the woman leaned toward Natsu once more, tilting her lips to his ear, whispering the same question she had asked the thirty-two Myths before him.

"Yes or no. Do you believe in love?"

One of Madame's many rules at the House of Myths was to never deny a guest what she sought. Under this roof, all desires were realized. The Myths became whatever fantasy the guest desired. If a guest wanted passion, lust, companionship, dominance, submission, or love it was hers. The Myths were the illusion and the illusionists. They were never supposed to break that illusion. They could never say no. They could never disobey. Now, Natsu understood why everyone before him had answered yes.

The woman stared at him, awaiting his answer. Natsu knew what he was _supposed_ to say. He knew the repercussions of breaking the rules. Yet, he couldn't stop the word from tumbling off his lips.

"No."

The woman's lips twitched at the corner, giving off the hint of a smile before Madame rushed forward, slapping Natsu harshly across the face.

"The nerve of you! Apologize to our guest at once." Madame raised her hand to strike Natsu again, but the other woman gripped her wrist, stopping her. Her eyes widened, confused by the guest's action. The woman let go of Madame and grabbed Natsu's chin, tilting his head up and expecting his face for damages.

"The only apology would have been coming from you, Miss Lisko, if you had damaged the one I intend to purchase." She let go of Natsu and turned back to Madame who gaped at her. "Fortunately, no apology is needed at this time. Now, you may dismiss your other employees. They are no longer needed as I have made my decision."

"You want him?!"

"Yes." Reaching into her pant pocket, the woman pulled out a gold watch and noted the time before sliding the timepiece back. "You stated you have work contracts for every person employed here indicating the debt of service they owe to you, correct?"

"I-I do," Madame adjusted her slipping boa, flipping one pink end around her neck with emphasis as she recovered. "I keep everyone's contracts locked up in my office. I run a respectable business here." Natsu could see the slight furrow of the woman's brow at Madame's words before it smoothed itself out. "But why do you—"

"We can talk more in your office. He can stay here until we're done." Turning promptly on the heel of her black leather shoes, the woman walked toward the exit, heading in the direction of Madame's office.

Madame gripped her fan tightly as her teeth ground together. It seemed she didn't particularly appreciate being ordered around. She snapped orders to the other Myths to see to their nightly duties, making them run off in other directions. Once they were alone, Madame turned her glaring eyes toward Natsu.

"I'll let that bitch have you tonight, because I want her money," she said, stepping to close the distance between them. Her fingers trailed down the length of his chest, her nails digging into his skin possessively. "But you'll make it up to me tomorrow, won't you, pet?" Natsu kept his full attention on the wall, remaining motionless as Madame's lips brushed against his.

Once Madame left the room, Natsu was alone. He took his clenched fist and wiped her touch from his lips. It was getting harder to remain numb to everything. The door to the room opened again. Natsu thought it was Madame, returning to fill him in on what role he was going to play tonight. However, the figure who walked toward him now wasn't Madame or the guest with the scarlet hair, but a completely different person.

"May I help you?" Natsu asked, speaking in the polite tone with which he had been trained to speak when addressing any guest at the House of Myths.

"Perhaps," the light voice of a woman came from the cloaked figure, who circled Natsu once before stopping in front of him. "So, you're the one who doesn't believe in love."

"Well, I—"

"That wasn't a question," she declared. "Because we wouldn't be having this conversation if you did. Now, what is your name?"

"Natsu, my lady." Natsu shifted back into his polite demeanor, taking the strange woman's gloved hand and placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles as he bowed and introduced himself.

"Natsu…" She arched a brow, clearly waiting for him to offer his family name as well.

"It's just Natsu," he clarified, looking up. "May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the goddess who stands before me?" From the shadows cast by her hooded cloak, he could just make out a frown tilting her lips; instead of a blush or nervous giggle, the typical response he received when addressing ladies like this.

"My name is irrelevant at this moment." She tugged her hand out of his grasp. "And you can drop that façade. I'm not here seeking the particular services this place provides."

"Pardon?" Natsu asked, confused by this guest's words. If she wasn't here for a lover, then why was she here?

"I'm a very busy person, so I'll get straight to the point. I'm here looking for a husband, and it seems you've passed the inspection."

"You want me to be your husband?" Did he hear her properly? This was a place where women came to be away from their husbands, not go in search of one. Natsu blinked at the woman, but her expression remained serious."My lady. The House of Myths is where—"

"Yes. Yes," she interrupted him, annoyed. "I know what a pleasure house is and what goes on in here. I'm in need of the skills you escorts possess, but let me be clear; I'm not looking for a nightly lover. What I'm offering you is a business proposal, Mr. Natsu. One that would make you a very rich man, but I guess more importantly, you'll be a free man if you should agree to take it."

 _Freedom!_ He wouldn't ever have to see Madame or the walls of the House of Myths ever again? But wouldn't he be swapping one cage for another? "Being married isn't my idea of freedom."

"I agree. That is why you'll only be my husband for one week," she replied. "An overseas business opportunity requires me to procure a husband if it is to occur. This particular gentleman is old-fashioned, and his ideals bleed into his business transactions. All that I would require from you is to simply act as my husband while I work out the final steps of my business deal. I need someone with your particular skill set to help make that deal happen—someone who is good at making others believe what isn't real. Your background also allows for the discretion required for this proposition. You have more to gain by this agreement which makes it highly unlikely for you to purposefully hinder it. Finally, and this is by far the most important point, you don't believe in love. I won't have to worry about you falling in love with me when we commit to this charade."

 _I see_ , thought Natsu. _That's why the other woman chose me_.

"Love?" Natsu scoffed, dropping his façade for a moment. "It's the greatest myth of all."

"Precisely." The woman smiled slowly at him. "So, we have a deal then?" She removed one of her gloves and held out her hand to him. "You'll pretend to be my husband for one week, and at the end of it, you'll have your money and your freedom."

"I can't leave," he said, realizing that her deal actually _was_ too good to be true. He let himself get swept away with the idea of freedom that he forgot why he wasn't free in the first place. "My debt hasn't been paid yet."

"If you remained here, I suspect your debt would never be paid," the woman stated, matter-of-factly. "Mr. Natsu, I understand that it is a debt of money that inhibits your freedom and keeps you here—a debt I will claim if you decide to commence with our pretense. Your week of service as my husband will be all that I require in order for that debt to be paid."

Natsu stared at her offered hand, realizing what she offered him. After ten years of constant torment, it could all end in one week. He was good at suppressing his emotions, but staring at the strange woman, he felt a slither of hope creep into his heart. He took her hand without hesitation, and she gripped his tightly in return. "Deal."

"Excellent." She let go of his hand before replacing her glove. "Now that that matter is taken care of, let us go see the ghastly woman that owns this establishment."

Natsu led the way to Madame's office, the strange woman trailing a few steps behind him. They arrived at the door, and Natsu raised his hand to knock. Before he could, the woman burst through the door with the air of one who needed no invitation to enter anywhere.

"What is the—" Madame started, annoyed by the intrusion. "Natsu?" Her eyes widened at his appearance in the doorway. "You were instructed to remain in the receiving room."

"Until I instructed otherwise." The woman walked past Madame, seating herself in the chair behind the desk. Once seated, the scarlet-haired woman from before placed two files in front of her.

"These are the documents you require, ma'am."

"Thank you, Erza." The woman nodded to the guest with the scarlet hair, her subordinate it seemed, before reviewing the contents of the first file. "I see, just as I suspected," she said after skimming the pages. "Orphaned at 8 and found wandering the streets of the city until sold to Daphne Lisko to work for his keep. However, it states the education and training he's received under your supervision has cost you an astronomical amount which is also added to his debt of service to you. At the rate of pay he receives and the growing debts collected, not to mention the interest… it appears Mr. Natsu would never be able pay off his debt to you. What an interesting business you're conducting here, Miss Lisko. A thin line between slavery it seems."

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are?" Madame huffed, taking a step toward her. Erza fixed a glare at Madame, stopping her from getting closer.

"Fortunately for you, someone who is about to make you a very rich woman." On cue, Erza reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a checkbook and pen. She placed them on the desk in front of the woman, still cloaked and seated. "I will be paying off the debt of service Mr. Natsu has accrued under your care and include with it an amount for… the strain his departure will have on your business."

"The full—the full amount?!" Madame stuttered. "You-you can't be serious?"

"I'm always serious when money is involved." The woman uncapped the pen, hovering it over the blank check.

"But Natsu, he's...he's my best employee." Madame stepped back toward Natsu, her hand reaching out toward him. She grabbed his wrist, tugging him from the entryway and toward her. "I'll be devastated if he leaves."

"Did you not tell me that he was 'no good' just moments ago?" Erza pointed out.

Madame cursed under her breath. "But...but he doesn't even want to leave. I-I would be cruel to allow him to leave like this. After all, this is his home."

 _Home_. The word struck Natsu. That little slither of hope that woman had somehow summoned from him made him lash out at the idea that this hell could ever be called his home. He tugged his wrist out of Madame's grasp.

Madame gaped at Natsu, hurt scrawling across her eyes. "All those nights…" Madame whispered. "What we have… Was all of it… You didn't feel anything?"

"I was doing my job." Natsu leached any emotion from his words. He suppressed the rage and the rest of his emotions, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of making him feel anything. His words came out hard and flat. Even though her face was hidden in shadows by her cloak, Natsu could have sworn the strange woman smiled at him.

"Come now, Miss Lisko. Let's put emotion aside and speak business." The woman quickly scribbled on the check, sliding it across the desk. "I've added an additional sum to cover your emotional deprivation, but I believe that will be enough to console you."

Madame tore her gaze from Natsu and peered over the check and made a choking noise after reading the amount. Erza handed a pen to Madame and slid a piece of paper in her direction.

"If you would sign the transfer of service, that amount will be yours," Erza prompted.

It didn't surprise Natsu that Madame took Erza's offered pen and quickly scrawled her name across the bottom of the form. He saw the number written on the check; it was an insane amount. Madame could retire from The House of Myths and never work again with that much money.

"Excellent." The woman clasped her hands together. "Now, I'm sure you have other business to attend to this evening. Erza, would you please escort Miss Lisko out. We'll just be using this office to tie up one other matter and be on our way."

Erza escorted Madame from the room, seeing as their business had concluded. Madame let herself be led away from her own office, clutching the check firmly to her heart. The only thing Madame truly loved was money, and with the amount she had just received, she no longer needed imitations of love to keep her satisfied. She didn't even look back at Natsu as she left the room.

Once the door had closed behind them, the woman removed the hood of her cloak. Everything about her was fair, from her blonde locks piled neatly into a bun atop her head to her cream colored skin and pale pink lips. The only dark feature about her were her eyes, which were a rich dark brown that bore into him.

"Now that that matter is taken care of, let us begin formalizing our arrangement." The fair woman slid two documents from the second file over to him. "The first paper is the contract stating the terms of my proposition. It also includes the amount of compensation you will receive after the end of the week. Take as long as you like to read over the contents, but I do assure you everything is legal and straightforward."

He scanned over the contract, his eyes stopping on the figure she was offering. "This amount," he gasped. It was three times the amount she had just given Madame.

"The amount should be satisfactory enough; however, if you require more, we can negotiate. Also, the results of my business deal will not reflect whether you will receive your payment or your freedom. I'm not a cruel woman, Mr. Natsu. You do the job I ask of you, then you will be paid for it. Simple as that."

Reading the rest of the contract, Natsu noted that her words appeared true. Everything was laid out here in black and white—no hidden interests or loopholes that he could determine. It seemed straightforward to him. He had to pretend to be her husband for a week, and after that, he would walk away, rich and free.

Erza returned, carrying a small suitcase which she placed next to Natsu. "I had the woman show me to your room. I gathered your belongings and placed them in there."

Natsu nodded' his thanks. He unclasped the suitcase, digging out a shirt. He put it on and turned back to the contract. "Okay, I'll sign."

"Excellent." The woman reached into her cloak and pulled out a small, slender box. Opening it revealed a gold pen nestled in blue velvet. She took out the pen and offered it to him. "I reserve this for important business deals."

Natsu stared at the line where he was supposed to sign. Many women had walked through these halls, paying for him to give them something. They had wanted him to give them their every desire, using him until their needs were met. Like the others before her, this woman wanted something from him as well. However, unlike the rest, she was offering him something in return—something he had never thought would be his.

The pen was heavy in his hand, making him suspect it was actually made of gold as he took the pen from her. The hope that had crept into his heart was now growing, but if he signed, he knew there would be no way for him to turn back. It was already straining to keep himself numb to everything; he couldn't deaden himself to this life again if she were lying to him. He could feel her eyes on him, watching every movement. Natsu made sure to keep his features neutral.

 _After this week_ , he thought to himself, _I'll get my freedom one way or the other._ Natsu gripped the pen's smooth cyclical shape, inking his name in black at the bottom of the contract.

Once he had signed, the fair woman nodded her head to the second document. "The second form is the marriage contract. Once we both sign it, we shall be legally married."

"Is that really necessary?" He turned his attention to the marriage license. "Couldn't we just say we are? It's not like anyone would be able to know the difference."

"Is this a problem?" Her eyes hardened.

"No, I just was wondering why go to this extent if it's all just pretend anyway."

"I do not do things half-natured." She sat up straighter in the chair, her voice becoming more stern. "When I tell this potential business partner that we are married, it will not be a lie. I will have legal proof of our marriage. Therefore, he cannot absolve the business deal after our marriage is annulled."

 _Shrewd_ , Natsu thought, hovering the pen over the marriage license.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu looked back up at the woman, confused. She rested her delicate chin upon her interlaced, gloved fingers. "You should at least know the name of the woman you are about to marry, Mr. Natsu." The corners of her pink lips tilted upwards into the hint of a smile, but her eyes danced with amusement.

"For one week." He scrawled his name at the bottom, before sliding the document to her and handing her the pen.

"Yes, for one week." The pen moved effortlessly across the page, creating elegant curved lines to create her signature next to his. Lucy capped the pen, placing it gently, almost lovingly, among the blue velvet before securing it in a pocket of her cloak. Erza gathered the documents and placed them in a briefcase Natsu hadn't realized she possessed. She snapped the briefcase shut, and moved to the door.

Lucy stood from the chair, walking away as if she was stepping down from a throne. "Now then, _husband_." She said the word teasingly, as she reached for her hood. "Let us be off. In order to make this marriage as profitable as it can be, there's much to be done."

Erza opened the door, and Lucy, with her hood cloaking her features once more, swept out of Madame's office. Natsu picked up his suitcase and followed after her. The House of Myths had entertained many types of women but never one who treated marriage the same way one treated a business transaction nor one that had such an aversion to love. Despite her uniqueness, she was just another guest. Another job. His _last_ job.

A black carriage awaited them outside the back entrance of the building. Thick, black curtains fell across the windows, concealing the inside. Erza helped Lucy in before taking her spot behind the reins. Two powerful looking mares stood still in front. The only indication the beasts were alive and not the night surrounding them, were the streams of hot air they blew from their nostrils.

"Remember, Mr. Natsu," Lucy said as he climbed into the carriage after her. He sat opposite of Lucy, who had pushed back her hood enough that the shadows no longer hid her face. Her eyes were hard as she spoke seriously to him. "Do not fall in love with me."

The carriage lurched forward as Erza commanded the horses to depart, taking them away from the House of Myths. The action jostled Natsu, sending him flying toward Lucy. He reached out his hands, resting them on either side of her head to stop himself from crashing into her. As a result, their faces were inches apart. Natsu could see himself reflected in her wide brown eyes, and he smirked. At the end of the week, if Lucy was true to her word, he would be a free man with more than enough money to live his life the way he wanted. All he had to do was put on an act.

"I feel like that should be my line, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

A/N:

This fic was requested by Shiranai Atsune. What initially started off as a one-shot kind of evolved into something a little longer. lol I've got a few more chapters in store for this fic...Thank you so much for a great idea!

Let me also thank my wonderful betas for looking over this piece for me. Smiley-San and Akitsune Lune, thank you SO much for being available to look over my work. Thank YOU RAS! It feels so great having my work looked over by you again. You ladies are absolutely lovely!

As always, thank you to the readers for taking the time to read over my stories. If you could, please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Silence hung heavily in the air inside the carriage as it cut across the dark streets. Natsu peered through the drapes, trying to make out the passing scenery. The darkness was too thick for his eyes to penetrate, making the world seem nothing more than blurred shadows. After some time, Natsu turned his attention back inside the carriage. Lucy had not spoken since their departure from the House of Myths. A multitude of documents she had pulled from a leather briefcase retained her attention. He assumed they pertained to whatever business of which Lucy was in charge of because they contained several charts and graphs he couldn't understand.

"Ms. Heartfilia—" Natsu began.

"Lucy," she interrupted, not even taking a moment to glance up from the paper at which she continued frowning. "We are now Man and Wife, so you may address me informally. Although, the man this charade is all for will not arrive until two days time, it would be best to normalize ourselves with speaking to one another in such a manner. Wouldn't you agree, Natsu?"

"Y-yes, I would. I—"

"Splendid. Now it will be some time before we arrive at the manor. I have business matters to attend to, and I doubt you are used to having a night off, so might I suggest you take advantage of this time and rest?" Lucy slashed through a portion of text on the document she was reading before turning the page, her eyes racing across the text.

Back at the House of Myths, Natsu had received at least the basic information about the client in order to craft his performance. He was going to suggest that they use this time to figure out their story so their marriage performance was more believable. However, Lucy's words seemed more a demand than a suggestion. Despite being wrapped in polite words, the underlying message was clear: she didn't want to be disturbed.

Natsu resolved himself to peering outside the carriage once more, unbothered by Lucy's shortness. If she didn't want to work on their charade, he wouldn't concern himself with it either. She had said it herself; the results of her business deal would not impede on the promise of his freedom. He would do his best, and whether it was believable or not didn't matter.

The scenery still hadn't changed outside, but Natsu tried to imagine the sights he would see once he was free. Madame rarely had let him or any of the other Myths leave the facility. Much of the world remained a mystery to him. He had hardly let himself dream of traveling, but after this job, he would have more than enough means to discover the world in its entirety. He rested his head against the cushioned wall of the carriage, watching the dark shadows pass by, imagining a world full of color and possibilities.

* * *

A loud tapping made Natsu jerk awake. He blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the half-forgotten dreams from his vision. He noticed it was still dark outside, so he hadn't been asleep for long. The carriage had stopped, and Lucy was nowhere in sight. Instead, Erza stood outside, holding the door open.

"Forgive the rude awakening, but we have arrived, sir," Erza explained. Natsu stepped down from the carriage, his feet shifting slightly on the gravel. The carriage started moving, and Natsu looked back to see someone driving it down the path. Presumably toward the stables.

"My suitcase—"

"I have it here for you, sir." Erza indicated to the suitcase by her side. "Now, I am to show you to your quarters. Please, follow me."

Erza grabbed his suitcase and started walking briskly up the stone steps that led into the manor. Natsu wasn't given time to assess his surroundings or even ask questions. He jogged to catch up to Erza—her long, confident strides left no room for dawdling. Natsu only caught flashes of luxuries as he followed Erza up winding staircases and down long corridors. She finally stopped before a pair of oak doors. Opening them, she stepped aside to let Natsu pass through first.

The room was luxurious beyond anything he could have imagined. Madame had tried to dress herself and her personal quarters in finer materials that she never allowed her Myths to receive, but her tastes were a hodgepodge of outdated fashions. It made the overall effect tacky and off-putting. This room was the complete opposite: it opened up to a cozy receiving room with plush furnishings, heavy drapery that hid tall windows, and a roaring fireplace.

"Ms. Heartfilia picked these quarters specifically for you. Although you cannot see it now, the view is one of the best in the entire manor." Erza set his suitcase down by his feet before striding across the room and inspecting the fire. "If there is anything you should need for your comfort, please do not hesitate to ask." She placed a fresh log on the fire before turning back to him. "Ms. Heartfilia has instructed the staff to ensure that you do not lack even the most minor of comforts."

"Where is Ms.—" Natsu paused to correct himself. "Lucy?" He had a role to play, even though he didn't know exactly how to play it yet. "I thought she and I could talk a little more to familiarize ourselves with one another." Erza arched her brow questioningly. "I only mean to make our performance more convincing."

Erza watched him for a moment, her dark eyes assessing him quietly. "Ms. Heartfilia is an extremely busy person who adheres to a strict schedule. She already has allotted the necessary time she needed to spend with you this evening. As for making your pretense all the more compelling, Ms. Heartfilia has scheduled time for that tomorrow. Now, you only need to concern yourself with getting as much rest as possible." She walked to the side of the fireplace and opened the door situated there. "Your bedroom is through there, as well as your washroom and closet. Everything in these rooms are now your possessions. Please use them without hesitation."

"Um, Er—" Natsu didn't know the proper way to address her. Was he allowed to call her by her first name? He didn't really understand her position in the manor. Was she just Lucy's attendant or something more? From the way she dressed and carried herself, she seemed like she should be overseeing her own manor.

"You may call me Erza, sir." She draped her arm across her chest and gave him a slight bow. "While you are the husband of Ms. Heartfilia, I will be your willing and humble servant as I am hers."

"Erza, then." Natsu nodded, slowly starting to understand the hierarchy of the manor. "I do have one question before you leave."

"Ask, and I shall answer to the best of my abilities," Erza replied, her eyes dancing with slight amusement.

"Why is Lucy afraid of love?"

The moment he asked the question, a hard shadow passed across Erza's face. She walked to the main door briskly. Natsu thought she was going to leave without answering him, but she paused in the doorway. Her voice was flat as he spoke, and she kept her back to him. "Ms. Heartfilia is not afraid of love," she answered and then turned around, gripping the door knobs tightly. "A word of advice, sir: love is something we do not speak of here. It is forbidden. I trust this will not be a problem for you. After all, why speak of something you don't even believe in?"

"I understand," Natsu assured her. It was true; Natsu didn't believe in love. The life he had lived made it impossible for him to entertain that such an emotion could exist, especially when women paid for and doted on love like they would pearls or a fur coat.

"Well, if that is all, sir, I bid you goodnight." Erza closed the doors to his quarters, her retreating footsteps disappearing as she left him alone with his thoughts.

"Love is forbidden here," Natsu mused aloud as he picked up his suitcase and went into the bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and exchanged them for the night garments draped across the bed. They were made of silk, and for a moment, Natsu thought they would slip off his body into a pool at his feet. It was the finest piece of clothing he had ever worn. He climbed into bed, his head full of questions about his mysterious new wife who forbade even the talk of love.

* * *

The morning sunlight drifted into the room, waking Natsu from a dreamless sleep. It shocked him that he had been able to sleep without any of his usual nightmares. Being away from the House of Myths was already doing wonders. He stumbled out of bed, not wanting to leave its comforts but curious to see exactly where his final job had taken him. Blinking from the sunlight, Natsu pulled apart the curtains and gasped.

The sky was gold with flecks of blue peeking from behind the hazy clouds. A fine layer of mist covered the rolling green lawns, making the world look ethereal and endless. His hand reached out, half-certain that he could reach out and capture the moment. The House of Myths was a nightly operation, so he couldn't remember the last sunrise he had seen. Standing there, Natsu could have been content to stare at the sight forever.

"Forgive the intrusion, sir," a voice called to him, and Natsu whirled around. A tall man with blue hair and an intricate face tattoo stood behind him, smartly dressed in a tailored black suit, similar to the one Erza wore. Except, this man sported a blue tie instead of the scarlet one she had worn.

The man bowed slightly to Natsu once their eyes met. "My name is Jellal Fernandes, and I have been assigned to personally oversee your needs during your stay at the estate. I have brought your schedule for the day." Jellal handed Natsu a leather bound portfolio before heading toward the wardrobe. He opened it and began pulling out pieces of clothing as he continued speaking. "Your first appointment of the day is with Ms. Heartfilia. You are to dine with her for breakfast in the Yellow Room to further discuss your arrangement." Jellal arranged the clothes he had selected across a chair before turning his attention to the bed. He started straightening the rumpled sheets and rearranging the pillows. "Afterwards, you are to—"

"H-hold on," Natsu stammered, trying to process everything Jellal was saying.

"Forgive me for speaking too hastily." Jellal stopped his dressing of the bed and bowed slightly. He inclined his head toward the portfolio in Natsu's hands. "Once more, your schedule is contained in there. Please take a moment to review it while I draw your bath."

Before Natsu could stop him, Jellal strode into the washroom to finish his morning preparations. Natsu frowned as he skimmed over the schedule neatly written out for him. He closed it and set it on the nightstand. Having his day planned out for him was something he was used to back at the House of Myths. The scenery may have changed, but he couldn't let himself forget that this was a job. One more week of someone dictating his life, and _then_ he would be free. He would just have to continue like he had under Madame's care: emotionless and focused on his job.

After fighting off Jellal's assistance in the washroom, Natsu bathed, dried himself, and dressed in the clothes lain out for him. Jellal had selected a tan, tailored suit with a wingtip collar, a pressed white shirt with ivory buttons, a light pink tie, and brown boots.

Satisfied with his presentation, Natsu went to find Jellal.

Jellal was waiting in Natsu's receiving room, checking a silver pocket watch. When he noticed Natsu, he closed and pocketed it. A slight nod from the man indicated his approval of Natsu's appearance until his eyes rested on Natsu's hair. Natsu had tried to tame his spiky pink hair, but no amount of grooming helped, so he just shrugged in response. Jellal looked at his pocket watch again and frowned, silently deciding there wasn't time to fix it.

"If you'll follow me, sir, I will escort you to the Yellow Room. Ms. Heartfilia awaits."

The manor was a maze of corridors and staircases. There was no way Natsu could remember the route back to his quarters. Like Erza, Jellal moved across the manor with quick, long strides. The pace provided Natsu no time to further investigate the manor and get a sense of his bearings. He wondered if this was to discourage any unsolicited wanderings on his part.

Jellal opened a pair of double doors which led into a brightly lit room. The room was circular with windows framed by drapes the color of honey and walls painted a hue of yellow that most resembled sunshine. Natsu could see why they referred to this as the Yellow Room.

A light, grey table table took up most of the space in the room with upholstered chairs neatly arranged around it. On top of the table, a giant breakfast spread covered nearly the entirety of the surface. Natsu spied a platter of flaky pastries next to bowls of fresh fruit. A maid brought in a tray of crispy bacon and placed it beside a tray of sausage links. Everywhere he looked, delicacies in which he had often witnessed guests at the House of Myths indulging were piled onto the table. At the head of it all was Lucy, who was flipping through a stack of papers with Erza standing behind her chair.

"Mr. Heartfilia," Jellal announced as they entered the room.

 _Heartfilia? Well, I guess it would be weird for Lucy to take my last name, since I don't even know what it is._ Natsu stepped further into the room, unsure where he was supposed to sit. Jellal followed after Natsu and then headed toward the chair to Lucy's left. He pulled it out, indicating for Natsu to sit.

"Good morning, dear," Natsu greeted Lucy as he sat down, already easing into his role as her husband. Lucy glanced up from her documents, irritation written across her face. _I guess the loving husband isn't her type,_ Natsu noted.

Lucy looked toward Erza who produced a pocket watch. Noting the time, the irritation smoothed from her features. "Right, yes, of course," Lucy spoke more to herself than to him, still ignoring his greeting. She nodded to Erza, who took the documents and placed them in a briefcase. "Breakfast may commence."

On cue, Jellal took Natsu's plate and began filling it with the assorted spread in front of him. He placed it in front of Natsu when he was done and stepped back to the spot behind his chair. Natsu watched as Erza merely poured Lucy a cup of coffee and placed a small plate of berries in front of her before also moving to stand behind Lucy again.

"I trust your quarters are satisfactory and to your liking." Lucy sipped her coffee, her attention finally on him. Her large, brown eyes narrowed slightly, her gaze intense and observing. It seemed she was waiting for something.

"Quite satisfactory. Thank you," he replied. Natsu still didn't know how exactly she wanted him to act around her, so he decided to just play it safe. The etiquette training Natsu had been given under Madame's insistence kicked in. He draped his napkin in his lap and picked up the appropriate fork and knife before cutting a delicate bite of his sausage link. Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu noticed a small nod of approval from Lucy as she set down her cup. He held back a laugh at the absurdity before remembering he had to remain emotionless.

"Splendid." Lucy dabbed the corners of her mouth. "Now, let us set pleasantries aside and discuss the business at hand. Erza." On command, Erza stepped forward and produced another portfolio. She set it next to Natsu's plate before resuming her post.

"Jellal already gave me my schedule." Natsu set his utensils down and reached for the portfolio instead.

"The contents do not pertain to your appointments," Lucy clarified. "Inside you will find a detailed report about myself. It will also provide you with my expectations while you assume the role as my husband. Read it by this evening, and if you have any questions, please direct them to Jellal. He is well-versed on this matter and can answer confidently. Along with your assigned appointments for today, I would also like for you to procure a similar report on yourself. The documents that Ms. Lisko provided were superficial at best. Please have this done by noontime. I will send Erza to retrieve it."

Natsu flipped through the pages of the report and closed it. "This won't work."

Lucy's eyes hardened slightly, the only indication she was annoyed. "I assure you, Natsu. Anything you need to know about me or what I expect is contained in that report."

"At the House of Myths, we have consultations with clients before their assigned appointments. In order to put on the best performance, we need to hear directly from them what they want. I can't read about you or what you expect. You need to tell me yourself," he explained. "We are trained to pick up on the smallest of nuances and detect desires that even the client doesn't realize she wants."

"Interesting," Lucy smiled, but the motion did not reach her eyes. "I am not like your usual clients, Natsu. I am not a woman who amuses herself by being coy. I speak plainly and directly, unreserved in stating what I want. And what I want is for you to read the report and have yours prepared for me by noon for Erza to collect."

"As you wish, I'll read your report, but sending Erza won't be necessary," Natsu replied.

"Whyever not?" Lucy pierced a berry with her fork, clearly irritated by his constant objections.

"I can tell you whatever you would like to know right now. There's not much to say though. Whatever Madame—" Natsu froze for a moment. She wasn't Madame to him anymore. He had to remember that. "—ahem, Ms. Lisko wrote about me in those files is all there is."

"You mean to claim no preferences of your own? No favorite food, music, or book?"

"No, I was raised to be a shell. My likes and dislikes changed based on the client. I was to have no opinions of my own." The words came out with as little emotion as Natsu could suppress, but he found it difficult to swallow the bite of eggs he took after.

The hardness in Lucy's eyes softened as she looked into her coffee. "That won't do," she said softly.

"I will gladly like and dislike whatever you choose for me, so do not fear. I am more than confident in my abilities to—"

"Jellal," Lucy cut in, snapping her attention to her employee. "What is my husband's schedule for the day?"

"After breakfast, we are to travel into town and purchase specific items at several of the shops. Along the journey, he is to familiarize himself with the contents of Ms. Heartfilia's report and transcribe one of his own. I have been charged to test him on his absorption of the contents throughout the day as well. Afterward—"

"Thank you." She held her hand up, silencing him. "Erza," she called next. The woman stepped forward and produced a portfolio similar to the one that contained Natsu's schedule. "Hmmm. That could be moved around. The reports are already sent for that, and I could…" Lucy spoke to herself as she read over her schedule. "Right." She snapped the portfolio shut. "Erza, there will slight changes to my schedule for the day. Please retrieve our coats and send word that the carriage is to be prepared and brought to the front."

"Yes, ma'am." Erza bowed slightly before striding off to carry out her orders.

"Jellal, you are to bring Mr. Heartfilia to the main foyer once he has finished breakfast. Make sure both of you are readied for travel."

"Certainly, ma'am." Jellal inclined his head.

Lucy stood from the table, and Natsu rose to his feet. "Now, more pressing matters require my attention, so I'll leave you to finish your breakfast, dear husband."

Before he could reply, Lucy was already marching out of the room, leaving Natsu bewildered and staring after her.

"Is my wife always like that?" Natsu asked, sitting back down to finish his breakfast.

"Your wife, sir, is a very busy woman," Jellal simply replied.

Natsu noted the half-finished coffee and untouched plate Lucy had left. _Too busy even to eat, it seems._ "I see." He turned back to his plate and finished off his breakfast in silence. The moment Natsu set down his utensils, a maid swiftly removed his plate from the table, carrying it off the kitchen.

Jellal helped push back Natsu's chair, ushering him to leave the room as well. Natsu glanced behind him as he left the Yellow Room and saw a team of maids quickly removing the full platters of food. He wondered what they would do with all the uneaten food.

They stood in the foyer dressed for travel, Jellal having retrieved their coats and a hat for Natsu. Glimpses of maids and butlers going about their duties was the only activity that made the manor seem somewhat inhabited. Natsu wondered how Lucy could live in such a large place all by herself. The quiet alone would have driven him mad.

"Ah, right on time." Lucy strode into the foyer, her heeled boats clicking sharply on the tiled floor. Erza walked a few steps behind her.

"Are you coming into town as well?" he asked, noting she was dressed for travel also.

"Indeed." She stopped in front of him, slipping gloves onto her delicate hands. "It appears my husband is in need of taste, so I'm going to help him find it."

"But I assure you I can adapt to whatever you choose for me," Natsu protested. Although he had no preferences of his own, he was confident in his abilities to give a convincing performance that he had them.

"No, that will not do," Lucy said, her brow furrowing. "Although this may be a marriage of circumstance, I would never marry a man who could not fashion an opinion for himself. Our true relationship may be factitious, but the content of your character will not."

Natsu didn't know what to say. He was stunned by Lucy once again. He simply stared at her, unable to put a finger on the emotion that stirred inside of him. Unfamiliar with feeling anything, he didn't know what to call it. All he knew was, like that sliver of hope she inspired in him, he was unable to suppress this feeling as well.

"Shall we be off then?" Lucy offered him her elbow. Natsu took her offered elbow, gingerly looping his arm through hers and giving her a smile that wasn't entirely an act.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello stars!

Always first: THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING BETAS! Raz, Yulia, and Nina you three are just A-MAZING! Thank you for always being willing and available to look over chapters. I just adore each of you. Your work is the only reason these chapters turn out so well.

Now, I hope everyone has been doing well! Who is else is loving that the final arc of Fairy Tail is being animated? Is anyone reading the spin-off? I love these characters so I'm enjoying all the content. Anywho, thank you all for being so patient for the next chapter of this fic. I'm so sorry it's been over a year and no update. Since I'm taking a short hiatus for APYJCK, I have renewed energy and focus for my other stories that aren't finished yet. Jumping back into this story has been a real treat. It only took three hours to write! I hope you enjoy this update. As always, lots of love and thank you for your support!


End file.
